The present invention generally relates to a liquid discharging apparatus including a movable liquid discharging head, and more specifically to an ink jet printer including a movable printing head.
An example of liquid discharging apparatus is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “printer”) including a movable printing head. An example of a printing method used by a printer is printing one line of dots by repeating a carriage movement a plurality of times to achieve a printing result with a high resolution, which is known (see JP-A-2002-103687). According to this printing method, the printer is configured to print one line along the scanning direction of the carriage by repeating a printing process a number of times (e.g., 4 times) at a predetermined resolution (e.g., 360 dpi), while changing the printing position each time. As a result, the printer is able to print the one line with a resolution calculated by multiplying the predetermined resolution by the number of times the printing process is repeated (e.g., 360×4=1440 dpi).
This printing method can achieve a printing result with a high resolution; however, this printing method is problematic because it takes too much time to print, because the carriage movement needs to be repeated a plurality of times in order to print each line.